What We Do In Private
by BetrovedFate
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered what Ikuto and Amu do in private, well lets find out... Amuto! all my oneshots well be here!
1. What We Do In Private!

~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~

"Whoa Amu! Don't squeeze so hard"

"Sorry! I don't mean to, I'm Nervous"

This being the first thing I heard while standing outside of the Green house that the guardians use to stay in made me a little nervous. I was supposed to be meeting Amu and her boyfriend Ikuto inside to hang out but it seems they beat me to it. Inching closer to the door so I could hear better I waiting for them to say something else.

"Yea yea, let's try this again~ NO don't place your hands there put them here!" Ikuto's voice maybe?

"Geez I know were to put my hands! This isn't my first time doing this thanks.." Amu muttered defensively. "What do I do with this now?"

"Lick or nibble I don't know what you do, just do what you normally would." Ikuto commented, "Make it fast though..." I couldn't help but press the side of my face against the door, what the hell are they doing.

"Okay?" Amu said hesitantly. A few minutes went by and I was scared to go inside.

"AMU! Don't lick it like that or else it'll-" Ikuto was cut off by Amu's sudden squeal.

"Why is it leaking! It's not supposed to do that yet right?" Amu panicked.

"I was trying not to tell you to lick it like that" Ikuto chuckled "And how am I supposed to know, did you expect it to squirt or something?"

"I don't know but its getting all over my fingers! Ewww it's sticky." That just made Ikuto chuckle even more before trying to calm him self down to talk again.

"At least it wasn't like a repeat of last time were you squeezed a little too hard and…"

"SHUTUP!" I could tell by the way she said that, that her face was probably as red as could be.

"I was just saying that it went EVERYWHERE, we had such a mess to clean up before your parents got home..." Ikuto continued.

"What the hell are you two doing…?" I asked after pushing open the door, but trailed off when I noticed them both eating ice-cream. Amu was holding two, strawberry in her left hand that was melting all over her hand and a vanilla in her right, she was also perched on his lap. Ikuto was eating death by chocolate and smirking at me like he guessed what I thought they we're doing.

"Heh you have a dirty friend Amu" Ikuto smirked before licking her strawberry ice-cream.

"Hey! That's mine!" Amu whined while pulling her strawberry closer to herself before turning toward me, "Here we brought you Vanilla…" She said while holding it out to me.

"I am not dirty I just thought…" I couldn't even finish my sentence; I could already tell my face was as red as ever.

"I know what you thought, and just for your information, we don't do that in public" Ikuto said to me while winking.

"What are you guys…." It took Amu a few seconds to figure it out, "IKUTO!"


	2. Let's Try Again!

-Amu's POV-

"Just pick a movie; I'm going to go make the popcorn." Ikuto called over his shoulder at me while he made his way back upstairs. Just like every Friday we pretty much have a movie date night, and it was my turn to pick the movie we watched.

"The Adventures of Blob boy…" I read out loud and grimaced, yea I remember that horrible movie that Ikuto picked last week, shaking my head I continued to search. "300, Predator, When Darkness Falls…" I stopped short and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ikuto's voice called down to me before cursing loudly after a loud thump resounded around the house.

"You have Beauty and the Beast on your movie shelf!" There was a pause

"Well of course it's a classic! I can't find the little mermaid though, pretty depressing…"

"Wait are you being sarcastic?"

"Why would I be?" Yea that makes me rethink that. Sighing and giving up on Ikuto's movie collections, I decided to snoop around the family home videos.

Picking up a tape titled "Oh the Horror!" and shoving it into the VCR, I was slightly curious when I saw a young Ikuto running around in a cookie monster suit, but the thing that caught my attention was the time that read 4:30am.

_"Okay Ikuto, remember how I told you dad likes to be woken up?" His mother's voice whispered. Ikuto just nodded and trotted off, Souko right behind him, following with the camera. Next think you see is Ikuto climbing up onto to the bed and jump on his father roaring loudly._

_ "RAWR!"_

_ "HOOLY..."_

_ "Cookie Ikuto!" Souko finished for Alto as he jumped and fell to the floor with a thump. "Hehe good job! Moms proud!"_

I couldn't help but laugh, but I made sure to do it quietly while I removed the tape and put it back. Right next to it another title caught my attention "Ikuto's first crush" now that had me pretty interested. I mean he's never mentioned another girl, but being him he had to have dated someone besides me. Again the tape started to play while I made myself comfy on the couch.

_"Ikuto come here I want you to meet someone!" Souko's voice. Ikuto (9) sighs before walking over to his mom. Soon I'm (6) being pulled from behind her leg "Ikuto this is Amu Hinamori, she's the daughter of a close family friend." I waved shyly but when I made no move to move Souko gently pushed me toward him. "Go play with Ikuto!"_

_ After a few minutes I was sitting against a tree playing with the stuffed panda I'd brought._

_ "Hey Amu look at this!" Ikuto called from above me. Looking up I looked absolutely surprised to see him hanging upside down and before I knew it he was kissing me. My eyes went wide._

And the Video cut off leaving me blushing. "He stole my first kiss!"

"May be I should fix that then." Ikuto said while sitting down next to me and placing the popcorn on the other side of him.

"N-No!" I stammered and blushed when he leaned in.

"Oh come on it's not like it's going to lead to anything else…wait never mind I take that back"

"I-Ikuto!"


	3. She Caught Me

-Ikuto's POV-

Ever since, Middle school I haven't ever really had my eye on a girl, I never thought about them much, and I guess I never cared when everyone else I hung with was proudly showing off their girlfriends. I guess it just never bugged me, until I meet this one girl. At first I found it fun just to tease her, or just to see or talk to her but in the end I guess I caved in.

"Ikuto there you are!" Amu said while shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other, and saying good bye to a friend she was walking with before standing in front of me and tilting her head to the left, her longish pink hair following, "What are you doing just standing there, I thought you were going to meet me in front of the school." I noticed her shift her bag yet again.

"I was waiting for someone who finally decided to show up," I teased while taking her bag from her and holding it along with carrying my own backpack. I just adored the way she tilted her head sometimes when she was trying to understand something, it's cute. Amu smiled and reached for my hand, and I just realized this but whenever she did I always grabbed it like it was natural. I guess it was now.

"Oh Amu there you are," I looked up to see the Kiddy King walk over smiling at Amu and holding something out to her, "You forgot this in English and I've been looking for you to give it back," Tadase continued while looking at me, and had to force a smirk onto my face.

"Hey kiddy king," I felt a nudge on my stomach and noticed Amu glaring at me lightly; to bad she didn't know that it wasn't scary in anyway possible.

"Ikuto be nice," She said before turning back to Tadase and smiling brightly before taking it, "Thanks, I would have been looking for it later today."

"Anytime," I noticed smugly he was going to give her a hung until he noticed I was holding her bag, and not to mention, her hand. So he just waved and turned around and walked off. I tugged on her hand when I noticed she was still staring at Tadase.

"_Amuuu_, don't you think we should be going now if you still want to come over to my house so I can help you with Science," I grumbled when she still wouldn't look at me. We've been dating for two years now and I still can't get over the fact that she had liked the Kiddy King before me, and I sometimes still think she does.

"You mean Math," Amu corrected me with a smile and a laugh, "What's wrong with you? you were perfectly fine until Tadase was here." Typical she was still such a kid in a way, not noticing the obvious, but I still won't admit to her that I get jealous of almost anyone who can keep her attention for long periods of time. Yea that's something I think I'll keep to myself.

"I just get soo lonely when you're not paying attention to me," I teased while kissing the top of her head quickly before turning and heading for the doors of the school so we could get out of here before she ran into anyone else.

"Well look at you Amu," Too late for that it seems.

"Kukai!" Amu exclaimed happily, letting go of my hand to do some complicated hand shake with him that ended with a hug and him messing up her hair.

"Hey Ikuto," Kukai greeted with a carefree smile and he shifted his duffle bag, "I just got done with soccer practice and thought I'd say hi to my favorite girl…and her boyfriend," Kukai added after he noticed the look on my face. He's lucky he's not single, and on top of that, that the girl he's dating is my sister.

"Shouldn't you be running along? Utau won't be to happy if your late." That seemed to snap him out of his talk with Amu because he smiled apologetically before taking off down the hallway. Once again Amu reached for my hand and I took it back, like I always do.

"You know, your bag is seriously heavy," I commented while opening the door and holding it for her, "What do you even have in here?"

"Well," Amu began as she thanked me and started leading the way down the sidewalk, "four binders, 3 textbooks, a couple of regular reading books…"

It's funny to think, that I of all people, would have been caught by such an adorable pinkett.

"Are you even listening to me Ikuto...?"

"Yea go on..."


	4. Now She's Taken

-Tadase's POV—

I used to think that I made an excuse for myself, especially when I was younger I got to hang out with the girl that I liked so much, until she turned to someone else. I used to tell her all the time that I liked her "Other self", her Amulet heart self, I don't know why, maybe it was because I got to see her in a way I never did or maybe it was because I didn't understand my real feelings.

"Ah Tadase!" I blinked and looked around for the voice that called my name and smiled when I noticed it was Amu.

"Hey Amu, what can I do for you?" I was curious, usually she didn't come looking for me like she used to, since of course she didn't really need me any more.

"I was just looking for you to ask if the English project was due tomorrow or Thursday." Amu asked while waving her composition book around while she talked, I thought it was rather cute. I realized she was waiting for my answer a few minutes after she has asked, or more like stated whatever she did.

"Oh sorry, I'm kind of out of it today," I smiled apologetically, "Due Thursday I think, or at least that's what I remember hearing," How would I know I've been to busy thinking about my mistakes from my past.

"Thank you!" She smiled widely then took her backpack of her back and laid her notebook down to tie her shoe, "I can always count on you…well I guess I should ask if you don't mind me asking pointless questions." Amu rephrased while tying her shoe and standing back up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Of course I don't mind, come to me any time." I answered, honestly, I missed having her rely on me, I guess I just missed her in general.

"Thanks," She paused and looked at the clock positioned behind me, "Oh hell Ikuto's going to be mad at me if I take any longer," She smiled whenever she said his name and I forced a smile back as she said her good byes and started off down the hall way. I didn't notice until I almost tripped over it that she'd left her notebook, so picking it up and looking after her I was about to call her back when I noticed she was talking to Yaya.

"Maybe she doesn't need it." I said to myself but smiled when I noticed her wave good bye to our old friend, guess it was okay to give it back to her now. My smile faded when I noticed she was talking to Ikuto.

"Hey Amu!" I yelled down the hallway to distract myself from the fact that her face lit up when he took her hand; I almost smiled triumphantly when she looked at me and smiled almost as brightly as she did with him.

"Oh Hey Tadase," Amu said and I noticed Ikuto had a forced looking smile on his face, but Amu elbowed him in the stomach gently when he muttered: "Hey kiddy king." And told him to be nice before turning back to me. Her attention was mine if just for a little bit.

"You forgot your English Notebook." Was all I managed to get out while handing it back to her, I smiled when she smiled, it was almost like in instinct.

"Thanks I would have been looking for this later today!" She said while putting it in her backpack that Ikuto was holding, I wanted to hug her but refrained from it since she was still holding Ikuto's hand so I just settled for a wave and walked back down the hallway.

"_Amuuu_, Come on if you still want to come to my house if you still want me to help you with Science," Ikuto's voice floated back toward me, and it stung.

"You mean Math," Amu giggled. That stung even more.

"Hey Tadase what's with that look on your face?" I was surprised to see a girl from one of my classes looking at me.

"It's Nothing," ..Yea she's taken now…


End file.
